Vector addressing laser projectors scan a laser beam by a pair of galvanometers. The scanning light spot on the projection screen is a circle with fixed diameter. As a result, only line diagrams and contours with constant line width can be produced. Also animated images have high flicker. This invention provides methods to control the size and shape of the light spot dynamically so that diagrams with texture, shading, and more complexity as well as better animation and more impressive light effects can be produced.